


Burn

by Calliopy



Category: Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale II, Planescape: Torment
Genre: Destructive Relationships, Evil, Evil Alignment, Might Makes Right, Morality, Murder, Violence, poem, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopy/pseuds/Calliopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Possessive, destructive, narcotic and rotten</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Addictive as lotus and toxic as weed</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/><br/>A shortish poem exploring the thought processes and motivations of a gender-neutral Evil-aligned PC during Infinity Engine games.
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing through the entire BG saga again because of reasons and also because of the new expansion. It seems like opportunities for roleplaying evil-aligned parties and characters are much more there than they have been before, and I love playing around with the reasons, motivations, and profoundly unhealthy relationships and emotions of evil-aligned characters.
> 
> This is a gender-neutralish poem which could apply to any evil-aligned PC from the IE games really, just exploring their thought processes and attitudes to events and relationships through the game. It was inspired by a charname chat with one of the tagged characters and by the general mystery of early Nameless One, but I prefer it if people take their own interpretation. It went a bit stab-happy towards the end, but whatcha gonna do, we all love a crazy, bloodlusty evil mofo.
> 
> Dedicated to shayd I guess. Everyone loves a bit of evil boyfriends.

* * *

 

It starts with a story  
A tale in the making  
A tale for the ages  
Or so it was said  
Well, we all have our stories  
But mine from the start has been  
Destined from birth to be painted in red

It starts with a whisper  
A clink and a footstep  
A catch of the breath and a knife in the dark  
Running - No, stumbling  
I leave them behind  
They're of no further use once the blade finds it's mark

They say I should feel something  
Guilt, perhaps  
Shame, or fear  
Something for leaving them back there to die  
They whisper and gossip  
But hush when I enter  
The tale I will carve out sparks hard in my eyes

And why should I fight for them?  
Do they think they can needle me?  
Why should I prove that I'm not what they said?  
I defy their mortality  
Spit on morality  
Dull. Dusty. Monochrome.  
Faded and Dead.

I'm done with their judgement  
Their backhanded jibes  
I will take what I need from them, because I can  
They wanted a nightmare  
A demon to run from  
And now that they have one, they flock to my hands

Pathetic  
It makes me sick  
Begging and pleading  
Their quavering curses are almost a prayer  
So I take what I can and then I walk away from them  
Hells with their petty shit, hypocrite stares

I go to the city  
Or maybe the outlands  
In search of a reason, a freedom, a goal  
And I pick up some contracts  
And butcher some bandits  
And hang around sharpening blades on my soul

It's fun for a while  
Just to hear them whimpering  
Feeling their fear bring a heat to my chest  
But it's never enough  
And it never excites me  
Like knowing you're there around camp when I rest

What was it?  
I can't recall  
A whisper at twilight?  
A courier? Dream? A pull in the blood?  
Something, I know it  
It dragged me on forward  
Something wild and reckless that spreads like a flood

I gathered my purpose  
Bribed, flattered, taunted  
Whatever it took to get you on my side  
And the others  
The hard cases  
Dark faces  
Low chuckles  
Cloaked up and hooded with something to hide

Hunters and killers  
Out for the thrill of it  
Pick 'em up by their shirts till the riches spill out  
The gold and the ale and the wenches are second  
To tasting their fear and their hate and their doubt

I always stepped lightly  
Garrotte 'em and poison 'em  
You're a fierce fighter, all slashes and roars  
I slip round the back  
To flank as you enter  
Speeding my pulse as you smash down the doors

You've rarely seen power or strength that could match me  
I'm watching your face out from under my hood  
I know that my fractured mind sparks something in you  
I wonder what you'd like to do if you could

You're strong, but I'm quicker  
Might break if you caught me  
Spit venom my way as I laugh in your face  
You might leave me gasping  
My nails rip your psyche  
It bruises, but we're both hung up on the taste

Then I'm gasping beneath you  
Your teeth in my shoulder  
Growl my name as I carve it right into your skin  
I twist and we roll and you push and I scratch  
Gasp, pin and shiver, and cry out and grin

I'm shattered in pieces  
Your heart's weeping bruises  
Your fingers crush mine as I flirt with the server  
The barmaid bats lashes, says I don't deserve you  
I burn the inn down as if I never heard her

We're good as a pack now  
We hunt them down perfect  
Smash and grab into their homes and their lairs  
It's kind of pathetic  
They think they can cross us  
Or bother us any with whispers and stares

I know what I am now  
I'm coming for those who would think to abuse it for their own false ends  
I guess that it's cute that they think they can stop me  
I'm coming, make no mistake, me and my friends

I'll push out their eyes as you slice through their guts  
And the screams and the sobs will be sweeter than wine  
I'll cut out their hearts  
With a loving caress  
And I'll feel their pulse fade as it mingles with mine

I'll stand on the battlefield  
Spattered with scarlet  
With hair and with eyes that are darkened and wild  
You watch as I end them  
Chest heaving, heart pounding  
Gods in the making, revered and reviled

You'll drag me against you  
Taste blood in my mouth as you kiss me so hard I forget how to breathe  
Possessive, destructive, narcotic and rotten  
Addictive as lotus and toxic as weed

I'll rise to my throne  
And I'll drag you down with me  
I'll topple the lords and the Gods in their turn  
We'll raze down the heavens and sit on their thrones  
And together, my lover,  
We'll watch the world burn.


End file.
